


Слишком много ведьм

by Svengaly



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: История о таинственных исчезновениях и совиных перьях





	Слишком много ведьм

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Иствикскими ведьмами" Джона Апдайка

Многие знакомые Ниро Вульфа (особенно инспектор Кремер) считают, что он — исключительно везучий человек. Сам Вульф полагает, что следует отличать везение от умения и что своими успехами он на девяносто девять процентов обязан второму и лишь на один процент — первому. 

Я вспомнил об этом, когда увидел своего необъятного шефа, созерцающего плод их с Теодором совместных трудов, подлинный шедевр орхидейного искусства — новый гибрид Maxillaria schunkeana, лепестки цветов которого были не тёмно-бордовыми, а по-настоящему чёрными, как бархат, на котором выставляют бриллианты. Коллекционеры орхидей выбросили бы бриллианты ради такого бархата. Вульф ворковал над чёрными цветами, словно гигантский влюблённый голубь. Отвлекать его от этого занятия было жестоко, но в мои обязанности входит быть жестоким. 

— Что вы думаете об охоте на ведьм? — спросил я. 

— Ты знаешь о моём отношении к коммунизму, однако акции устрашения, предпринимаемые Маккарти и его соратниками, возымеют эффект, противоположный задуманному, — отбарабанил Вульф без запинки, словно всю жизнь готовился к этому вопросу. — По двум причинам. Первая: большинство преследуемых либо вообще не является коммунистами, либо обладают независимым мышлением, которое, безусловно, заставило бы их некоторое время спустя отказаться от симпатий к строю, заведомо обречённому на тоталитаризм. Однако гонения пробуждают в них естественный гнев, и они продолжают придерживаться коммунистических убеждений из чистого упрямства. Во-вторых, охота на инакомыслящих пробуждает в окружающих сочувствие к гонимому.

— Вообще-то я имею в виду настоящую охоту на настоящих ведьм — как в Салеме или в той книге про использование молотка и других орудий труда в необычных целях. 

— Безумие, порождённое суевериями, — разделался с инквизиторами Вульф. — Почему тебя заинтересовал этот вопрос?

— Дело в том, что на крыльце ожидает дама, уверяющая, что она — ведьма. Ещё она говорит, что если вы откажетесь её принять, она проклянёт ваши орхидеи и все они умрут. 

— Фу, Арчи. Прогони её. 

— С удовольствием. 

Не люблю шантажисток. Хотя эта была довольно эффектной и — ничего не скажешь — изобретательной. 

Я направился к выходу.

— Постой, Арчи. 

Я обернулся. 

— Эта особа похожа на ведьму?

— Все женщины похожи на ведьм. Полагаю, у них это от Евы, — с тех самых пор, как она сообразила, что в райском саду не найдёт применения своим способностям и провернула многоходовку с использованием змия, яблока, искусно расположенного фигового листка и простачка Адама. Впрочем, наша дама — самая настоящая, классическая ведьма. У неё большой нос, смуглая кожа, копна чёрных волос и чёрные глаза. Думаю, метлу она припарковала за углом. 

Вульф сморщился и поправил горшок с орхидеей. 

— У себя на родине я встречал женщин, способных наслать лихорадку или погубить урожай, — сказал он. — Их деяния не имеют научного объяснения, однако не верить своим глазам невозможно. Разумеется, эта особа нас обманывает. Она не смогла бы иссушить даже лепесток на ромашке.

— Но искушать судьбу мы всё-таки не станем, — подсказал я.

— Проведи даму в кабинет и предупреди, что у неё есть двадцать минут. 

Если бы я был в шляпе, то снял бы её перед миз Александрой Медфорд. Было в этой даме нечто, пробуждающее желание снимать перед ней шляпу и другие предметы одежды. Она выглядела аппетитной, как шоколадный торт, и стройной, словно за всю жизнь и кусочка шоколада в рот не взяла. Вульф отругал бы меня за такое сравнение. Оскорбить шоколадный торт сравнением с миз Медфорд? Нет, нет и нет! Для Вульфа она была не привлекательней кусочка картошки во фритюрнице общественной столовой. 

Сверля самопровозглашённую ведьму инквизиторским взглядом, Вульф опустился в кресло. Миз Медфорд он сесть не предложил. Видимо, предполагалось, что во время беседы она должна стоять навытяжку. Лично я считаю, что джентльмен должен оставаться джентльменом, даже если дама ведёт себя самым неджентльменским образом, поэтому придвинул миз Медфорд жёлтое кресло, в которое она и опустилась, деликатно, но недвусмысленно продемонстрировав стройные ножки и симпатичный зад. 

— Простите за столь варварские методы, — произнесла она низким уверенным голосом, — но я опасалась, что такой прославленный детектив не примет неизвестную ему женщину без рекомендаций, а моё дело не терпит отлагательств. 

— В таком случае оставьте неуклюжие попытки льстить и приступайте к изложению проблемы. 

— Речь пойдёт о моей подруге. 

Лицо Вульфа приняло такое выражение, словно перед ним поставили тарелку овсянки, сваренной на воде. 

— Пожалуйста, миз Медфорд, давайте обойдёмся без околичностей. 

— Понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, мистер Вульф. Тем не менее я действительно говорю не о себе, а о своей подруге. Её зовут Джейн Споффорд, и она моя товарка по ковену. 

— Хотите сказать, что вы слетаетесь на шабаш верхом на мётлах и пляшете вокруг костра, одетые в одни венки из белладонны? — поинтересовался я. 

— В основном мы съезжаемся на автомобилях, — ответила миз Медфорд со снисходительной улыбкой, — что же касается одежды, некоторые ритуалы действительно требуют её отсутствия. 

— Вернёмся к делу, — потребовал Вульф. — Что случилось с вашей подругой? Она простудилась насмерть? 

— Не могу вам сказать, простужена Джейн или нет, потому что она исчезла. 

Миз Медфорд сделала драматическую паузу. 

Вульф прикрыл глаза. Человек недогадливый мог бы решить, что гиганта сыска настиг приступ нарколепсии, но миз Медфорд сообразила, что это приглашение говорить дальше, и воспользовалась им надлежащим образом. 

— У нас произошла размолвка. Случилось это, когда мы возвращались с праздника Земляничной Луны. Мы ехали в моей машине, потому что машина Джейн сломалась — чего и следовало ожидать. Эта машина похожа на зомби, которого использовали двенадцать поколений колдуний подряд. На свете не хватит магии, чтобы вернуть эту развалюху к жизни. Я сказала Джейн, что в одну прекрасную ночь у неё откажут тормоза и она закончит свои дни в виде отпечатка на стене чьего-нибудь дома. Предложила денег на покупку новой машины. Я даже согласна была дать денег взаймы, хотя, конечно, предпочла бы сделать подарок, но Джейн никогда не берёт подарков. Чтобы всучить ей что-нибудь дороже пары носков, приходится совершать обряд отвода глаз. Вот и в этот раз она устроила целый спектакль «Бедная, но гордая», и в результате мы разругались так, что я высадила её за пять миль до дома. Погода была хорошая, и я решила, что она прекрасно дойдёт пешком. Если бы мы не расстались, то точно сглазили бы друг друга. 

— Это опасно? — спросил я.

— Ну как вам сказать? — Александра задумчиво запустила пальцы в шевелюру. — Хорошо, если только волосы вылезут. В конце концов, их можно быстро вырастить снова. Прыщи — тоже дело поправимое. Но если выпадут зубы или появятся шишки на ногах…

Я содрогнулся.

— Вернёмся к вашей подруге, — сказал Вульф. — Она пропала в ту ночь?

— Нет, она благополучно дошла до дома. Утром я позвонила Джейн, и мы помирились. Вечером я собиралась в кино с другой нашей подругой и пригласила Джейн пойти с нами, но она отказалась. Сказала, что попала в затруднительную ситуацию. Я спросила, что случилось. Джейн ответила, что это не телефонный разговор. Я предложила приехать через десять минут. Джейн ответила, что справится сама.

Миз Медфорд глубоко вздохнула. 

— Видимо, — сказала она сухо, — не справилась, потому что, когда я приехала, Джейн не было дома. Не было её ни в саду, ни у знакомых и вообще нигде. Я нашла только кучку её одежды. Джейн нет уже неделю. На второй день отсутствия я заявила шерифу об её исчезновении, но он ничего не хочет делать. Говорит, что она сама куда-то уехала и что он не собирается мешать Джейн в её делах. К сожалению, кто-то видел нас с Джейн в ту ночь, когда мы поругались. Шериф сказал, что после того, как я выкинула Джейн из машины, у неё поубавилось дружеских чувств, поэтому она не захотела сообщать мне, что уезжает. 

— А вы выкинули её из машины? — уточнил Вульф. 

— Со стороны могло показаться и так, — призналась Александра. — Для тех, кто нас знает не очень хорошо, наши ссоры выглядят чуточку бурными. 

— А что ещё могло показаться тому, кто знает вас не очень хорошо? — спросил я.

— Ну… что Джейн вырвала у меня немного волос. Буквально пару прядок. Разумеется, я их отняла. Оставлять свои волосы у другой ведьмы — значит не желать себе добра, пусть Джейн мне и подруга.

— Вероятно, так просто миссис Споффорд их не отдала, — сделал предположение Вульф. 

— Мне пришлось немного её поцарапать. 

— И свидетель может это подтвердить?

— Я понятия не имею, кто этот свидетель и что он может подтвердить, — сердито ответила миз Медфорд, — знаю только, что Джейн пропала, а шериф ничего не хочет делать. Допускаю, что мои подруги пользуются репутацией женщин, способных на любые сумасбродства…

«И почему бы это?» — подумал я.

Миз Медфорд бросила на меня недобрый взгляд, словно прочла мои мысли. 

— Но самое странное — то, как Джейн исчезла. Как будто и вправду без колдовства не обошлось. 

— Вы сказали, что нашли кучку её одежды, — напомнил Вульф. — Где именно? 

— В спальне, перед большим напольным зеркалом. 

— В этом нет ничего удивительного. 

— Ещё как есть! Шторы в спальне задёрнули, чтобы даже лучик света не мог пробиться внутрь. На полу мелом была нарисована пентаграмма, вокруг расставлены свечи. Рядом лежала одежда: бельё, юбка, блузка, кардиган и туфли. Вся крючки и пуговицы были застёгнуты, и выглядело всё так, словно Джейн вдруг испарилась или растаяла.

Вульф издал тихий звук: будто кит заглотил порцию планктона. 

— А свечи горели?

— Когда я приехала, они были потушены. — Александра прищурилась, вспоминая. — Воска было столько, словно свечи горели минут десять, а потом их резко задули, все разом, как будто порывом ветра. Свечи были расположены довольно далеко друг от друга, каждая — у одного из лучей пентаграммы, поэтому чтобы задуть их, Джейн пришлось бы перебегать от одной свечи к другой. 

— Пентаграмма была большая?

Я не пытался задавать вопросов — меня слишком увлекли новые впечатления. Я ещё не имел удовольствия наблюдать Вульфа, погрузившегося в пучины мистики.

— Футов пять в поперечнике. 

— Для чего ваша подруга могла её использовать?

— У пентаграмм множество разных предназначений. Судя по обстановке, я бы сказала, что Джейн пыталась говорить с духом.

— С духом какого рода?

— Не знаю! — воскликнула миз Медфорд. — Я ничего уже не знаю!

— Возможно, миссис Споффорд решила вас разыграть?

— Сначала я так и подумала, — призналась Александра, — но я уверена, что слышала в голосе Джейн неподдельную озабоченность. Какого бы рода проблемы у неё ни возникли, они были настоящими. Мы ведь не первый день знакомы. Я слишком хорошо её знаю. А кроме того, одежда. Вот скажите мне, как можно снять чулки, не расстегнув застёжек на поясе? 

Она ткнула пальцем в мою сторону. 

— Затрудняюсь ответить, — сказал я. — Давненько не надевал чулок. Думаю, их можно снять, а потом застегнуть кнопки снова. 

— Что-нибудь ещё, миз Медфорд? — поинтересовался Вульф. 

— Внутри одежды были совиные перья.

— Много?

— Хватило бы набить небольшую подушку. Или Джейн ощипала сову, или сама превратилась в эти перья. 

— Я незнаком с вашей подругой, поэтому первый вариант считаю имеющим право на существование, в отличие от второго. 

— Так вы готовы взяться за дело?

— Пожалуй. Но лишь в том случае, если вы готовы оплатить мои услуги. — Вульф погрозил миз Медфорд пальцем. — Шантаж вам не поможет. Я не работаю за совиные перья. 

— Разумеется. — Расстегнув сумочку, ведьма извлекла чековую книжку и самопишущую ручку. — Я заплачу вам пятьсот долларов задатка и ещё три тысячи, когда вы найдёте Джейн. И, разумеется, оплачу все расходы.

Я обратил внимание, что миз Медфорд сказала «когда», а не «если». Не сомневаюсь, что Вульф тоже это заметил. 

— И не погубите мои орхидеи, — проворчал он не слишком сердито.

— Я и не собиралась, — заверила его Александра. — Это был просто способ привлечь внимание. 

— Весьма эффективный способ, должен заметить. Жаль, что ваш шериф не разводит цветы. 

— Так вы возьметесь за моё дело, мистер Вульф?

— Хорошо. Чек на пятьсот долларов вы можете выписать прямо сейчас. 

Миз Медфорд так и поступила.

— Что ты думаешь обо всём этом, Арчи? — спросил Вульф, когда я вернулся, проводив Александру до крыльца. 

— Да вот размышляю, не пойти ли мне в колдовской бизнес. Похоже, дельце приносит доходы. Сумочка у неё из крокодиловой кожи, манто — настоящий соболь, а ручка в золотой оправе. И я бы не смог вот так запросто выписать чек на пятьсот долларов или подарить подружке автомобиль. Вам не кажется, что пора поднять мне жалованье? 

— Я подумаю над этим, когда ты вернёшься из поездки. 

— Вествик, Род-Айленд, — сказал я задумчиво. — Неблизкий путь. Зато омары там хороши. Жаль, что вы их не попробуете. Привезу вам клешню в качестве сувенира. 

— Лучше добудь факты в количестве достаточном, чтобы я мог с ними работать. 

— В вашем распоряжении будут все восковые свечи и совиные перья, до которых я дотянусь, — пообещал я. — Не привезти ли заодно и шерифа?

— Если дотянешься. — Вульф взглянул на часы. До шести оставалось ещё полчаса. — Я поднимусь в оранжерею, а ты пока можешь собрать вещи. 

— Как вы думаете, мне стоит взять с собой страусовое боа? — спросил я, жеманясь.

Вульф не удостоил меня ответом.

На то, чтобы упаковать две рубашки, бритву с зубной щёткой и пижаму, мне должно было хватить пяти минут поутру, поэтому я потратил время с большей пользой — позвонил Лили Роуэн и обсудил с ней охоту на ведьм, во всех имеющихся смыслах. 

Без семи минут шесть раздался звонок. Через стекло во входной двери я увидел женщину средних лет. На посетительнице была чёрная шляпка с широкими полями, из-под которых выбивались рыжие кудри, и зелёное пальто. Я открыл дверь и поздоровался. Женщина заявила, что желает видеть Ниро Вульфа. Я ответил, что он сейчас занят и к тому же принимает только тех, с кем заранее условился о встрече. Она сказала, что ей это известно, но дело срочное. А если он не захочет с ней повидаться, она сглазит его орхидеи, и они все умрут. 

Дело начинало принимать забавный оборот. Я проводил ведьму номер два в приёмную и побрёл нахоженной тропой в оранжерею. 

Вульф восседал на скамейке в проходе, рассматривая свою чёрную красавицу. 

— Уже шесть, — напомнил я. — И даже три минуты седьмого.

Вульф фыркнул.

— Для чего ты мне это сказал? Я не собираюсь мчаться вниз сломя голову только потому, что пробило шесть.

Я представил себе Вульфа, мчащегося вниз по лестнице. Это посильнее лавины в Альпах. 

— Дело в том, что в приёмной вас ожидает дама. Не побоюсь этого слова, клиентка. 

— У нас уже есть клиент, если ты не забыл.

— Думаю, вам стоит принять эту особу, и тогда мне не придётся поесть вествикских омаров. Мы с вами только что заработали три тысячи долларов — и никаких расходов!

Вульф сердито уставился на меня.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— К нам пожаловала Джейн Споффорд, ведьма из Вествика. И она сказала, что если вы её не примете, она проклянёт ваши орхидеи.

В приёмную мы спускались в молчании. Вульф плыл за мной, подобный грозовой туче. Я чувствовал запах озона и потрескивание электрических разрядов. 

— Полагаю, вы хотите извиниться за то, что прибегли к столь варварским методам, — сказал Вульф, уставившись на миссис Споффорд, как разъярённый слон на погонщика-индуса.

— Нет, не хочу, — невозмутимо ответила рыжая ведьма. — Мне было необходимо с вами увидеться, а осознанная необходимость есть свобода действий. 

— Софистика, — процедил Вульф, — притом дурного тона. 

— Я ведьма, мистер Вульф. Всё, что я делаю, заведомо дурно, незачем и стараться быть хорошей. 

Вульф сделал глубокий вдох и выпятил губы. Потом втянул их. Потом опять выпятил. 

— Вам известно, что ваша подруга вас ищет? — спросил он.

— Которая из них?

— Александра Медфорд.

— Она не может меня искать, потому что это я её ищу, — заявила миссис Споффорд. 

— Получаса не прошло, как она сидела в том же кресле, что и вы, — сказал я. 

— Невероятно, — пробормотала миссис Споффорд. — Как она выглядела?

— Как ведьма, — ответил я. — Чёрные волосы, глаза жгучие, как перец халапеньо, длинный нос…

— Да, это Лекса. И она сказала, что не может меня найти?

— Изложите дело, по которому вы пришли, — прервал её Вульф, — а после мы сопоставим его с историей, которую нам рассказала миз Медфорд.

— Хорошо. — Миссис Споффорд положила ногу на ногу и сцепила пальцы на колене. — Вот как было дело. Два дня назад мы с Лексой возвращались с одного мероприятия…

— Праздник Земляничной Луны? — уточнил я.

— Лекса не должна была вам этого рассказывать! Это сокровенный ритуал. 

— Неважно, — одёрнул посетительницу Вульф. — Вы ехали в одной машине и поссорились.

— Да.

— Из-за необходимости купить новую машину?

— Да. 

— Миз Медфорд предлагала вам денег на покупку автомобиля, а вы отказывались?

Миссис Споффорд запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. Смех у неё был мелодичный, хотя и довольно буйный. Эта женщина определённо могла плясать вокруг жертвенного камня, одетая в один лишь лунный свет. 

— Лекса? Предлагала мне денег? Она бедна, как мышка в амбаре обанкротившегося фермера. Вас, наверное, ввела в заблуждение её сумка. 

— Или соболя? — предположил я. 

Миссис Споффорд, одетая куда скромнее, чем её бедная, как обанкротившаяся мышка, подруга, надулась.

— Всё видимость, пшик, — сказала она резко. — Видели бы вы её машину! Держу пари, Лекса приехала сюда на автобусе. Это я предлагала ей денег, а она так взбесилась, что вцепилась в меня своими когтищами, так что мне пришлось выбросить её из машины милях в пяти от города. К счастью, она доковыляла до дома на своих каблуках. Я позвонила ей утром, и мы помирились. А вечером я собиралась позвать в гости друзей. И Лексу, конечно, тоже. Мы планировали вечеринку за несколько дней, но во время утреннего разговора она о встрече не упомянула, и я решила позвонить ей ещё раз. 

— Она ответила, что попала в затруднительную ситуацию?

— Она вообще не ответила, поэтому я собралась и поехала к ней. 

— Пентаграмма на полу? — подсказал я. — Задёрнутые занавески?

— Вы мне слова сказать не даёте! — пожаловалась миссис Споффорд. — Я ведь могу вас поразить немотой, знаете ли.

Я сделал жест, показывая, что закрываю рот на замок. 

— Никаких пентаграмм и занавесок. Лекса обжигала керамические фигурки в специальной печи. Поддон с фигурками стоял возле печи, а банка с порошком из Оззи лежала рядом на полу. Половина высыпалась. Бедная Александра расстроится, когда узнает. 

— Что такое «оззи»? — спросил любознательный Вульф.

— Это первый муж Лексы. Она говорит, что порошок из него придаёт статуэткам привлекательности. 

Даже если бы поездка в Вествик, штат Род-Айленд, изначально показалась мне заманчивой (а она не показалась), в этот момент я бы изменил своё мнение. 

— Итак, ваша подруга ушла, опрокинув на пол останки своего мужа. Вам это показалось подозрительным, — подытожил Вульф.

— В тот момент не показалось. Вот разве что перья… На полу лежала кучка совиных перьев, как будто Лекса ощипала сову или сама в них превратилась. 

— А одежды вашей подруги не было?

— Нет, одежды не было. И самой Лексы не было. Не было день, не было два — а фигурки и банка с Оззи всё лежали на прежнем месте, не было три, и тогда я пошла к шерифу.

— Но он отказался искать миз Медфорд, поскольку в городе она пользуется репутацией экстравагантной особы. 

— Мы с вами прямо как Гилберт и Салливан, — задумчиво сказала миссис Споффорд. — Я запеваю, а вы подхватываете.

На этом месте мне следовало зааплодировать. Вместо этого я сидел, сложив руки, будто примерный школьник, и наблюдал за тем, как Вульф хмурится, а миссис Споффорд выписывает чек.

— Пятьсот долларов, — сказала она просто. — И три тысячи, если вы найдёте Александру.

— Я не могу взять ваши деньги, — проворчал Вульф. — Я уже принял чек от вашей подруги, которая, к слову сказать, никуда не пропадала. 

— Вы взяли деньги от неё за то, чтобы найти меня, — возразила миссис Споффорд, — и вы меня нашли. А теперь возьмите деньги за то, чтобы найти её. Когда мы с Лексой встретимся, деньги будут ваши. 

Такие рассуждения должны быть приятны уху детектива, обременённого расходами по содержанию особняка, битком набитого дорогими орхидеями и ценными работниками вроде меня, Фрица и Теодора. Вульф, однако, рад не был. Его лицо выражало скорее озабоченность. Удивительно, но я чувствовал то же самое. Ведьмы и их поручения нисколько мне не нравились. 

— Всё это очень подозрительно, — сказал Вульф, когда нам удалось избавиться от настойчивой и разговорчивой миссис Споффорд. — Нас втягивают в аферу. 

— Совершенно согласен, — поддакнул я. — Так я еду в Вествик?

— Ни в коем случае. Отправь туда Сола, прямо сейчас. Пусть разузнает всё о наших дамах. 

Солу пришлось отказаться от партии в покер, но для Вульфа он готов был отправиться не то что в Вествик, а хоть бы и на Луну. 

Мы с Вульфом пообедали, чем Фриц послал — камбалой, запечённой под сырным соусом, и устричным пирогом. Спал я беспокойно. Мне снилась толпа женщин, все с лицами Александры Медфорд и Джейн Споффорд, пляшущих в чём мать родила и щёлкающих устричными раковинами, как кастаньетами. Посреди хоровода на камне сидел Вульф в жёлтой пижаме и ел камбалу руками из тарелки, а я ездил вокруг на старом автомобиле.

За завтраком я почти не чувствовал вкуса омлеты и ветчины, так мне не терпелось отправиться в банк и депонировать чеки. До этого, увы, дело так и не дошло. 

В прихожей я обнаружил Теодора. В руках он держал коробку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил я. — Разве ты не должен быть в оранжерее? 

— Сейчас пойду. Мистер Вульф, наверное, только что поднялся. 

— Что за коробка?

— Её оставила одна женщина. 

— Дай угадаю, — сказал я. — Она хотела повидаться с Вульфом. Сказала, что если Вульф откажется от встречи, то она проклянёт его орхидеи, и все они засохнут. 

— Это плохая шутка, Арчи. — Теодор укоризненно взглянув на меня. — Нельзя бросаться такими словами. 

— Чего же она хотела?

— Мадам Риджмонт — представитель ювелирной фирмы «Вествик и Ко». Она приходила за Maxillaria schunkeana.

— За чем? — переспросил я. Ужасное подозрение забрезжило в моём мозгу, одурманенном ведьмовскими чарами. 

— За Maxillaria schunkeana, — повторил Теодор, глядя на меня с удивлением. — Мистер Вульф разрешил выставить её в витрине магазина фирмы сроком на восемь часов, с десяти утра до шести вечера. 

— И ты её отдал? — пролепетал я похолодевшими губами. — И не поехал вместе с ней?

— Я едва удержался, — признался Теодор, — но распоряжения мистера Вульфа были однозначны. 

— Он давал их сам?

— Нет, мадам Риджмонт передала мне записку. Почерк мистера Вульфа я узнаю с первого взгляда. Ты же знаешь, как он не любит, когда его беспокоят во время завтрака, поэтому я не стал переспрашивать. 

— Мадам Риджмонт была одна?

— Конечно, нет! Разве я отдал бы максилларию какой-то женщине? «Вествик и Ко» прислала специалиста по орхидеям. Дерил Ван Хорн… кажется, я слышал это имя. Нет, я совершенно уверен, что читал его брошюру по бульбованию целогин. Вернее, был уверен, что читал, пока с ним разговаривал, но сейчас как-то не очень. — Теодор тряхнул головой, словно его вдруг одолел сон. — Он взял мою максилларию очень нежно, как ребёночка. Этот человек умеет обращаться с орхидеями. Вид, у него, правда, не особенно приятный, и руки волосатые. 

— Где записка? — спросил я.

— Оставил в оранжерее, на месте горшка с максилларией, чтобы мистер Вульф сразу увидел, что я выполнил его указание. 

Из оранжереи донёсся трубный рёв слона, потерявшего слонёнка. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Теодор. 

— Понятия не имею. Мадам Риджмонт и этот… садовник ещё что-нибудь передали? 

— Да. Мадам Риджмонт оставила эту коробку. Сказал, что в ней подарок для мистера Вульфа от фирмы: благодарность за то, что он одолжил свою орхидею. 

Я открыл коробку. Она была битком набита совиными перьями, а сверху лежала визитная карточка фирмы с изображением пентаграммы. 

Maxillaria schunkeana не вернули ни к шести часам вечера, ни к шести часам утра. Единственным доказательством существования фирмы «Вествик и Ко» оказалась визитная карточка. Ни шериф Вествика, ни другие горожане не слышали об Александре Медфорд и Джейн Споффорд и не сумели опознать их по словесному портрету. Чеки были выписаны на несуществующие счета. 

Кроме орхидеи, пропали несколько листков со стола Вульфа — записки, адресованные мне, Солу и Теодору. Пока я курсировал между оранжереей и приёмной, ведьмочки стащили необходимые им образцы почерка Вульфа. Вероятно, они рассчитывали, что я уберусь в Вествик и не вернусь пару дней, но даже того скудного времени, которое мы предоставили мошенникам, хватило на похищение орхидеи. 

Разумеется, мы не стали извещать полицию о произошедшем. Вульф уже лишился чёрной орхидеи и не собирался лишиться ещё и репутации человека, которого невозможно обмануть. Спустя некоторое время нам удалось выяснить, что человека с волосатыми руками действительно звали Дерил Ван Хорн, что же касается сопровождающих его особ, имён у них было больше, чем иголок на канадской ели. Занималась эта компания (или лучше назвать её «ковен»?) похищением на заказ. Они воровали картины, марки, китайские вазы, греческие монеты, персидские ковры, спичечные коробки и, как выяснилось, орхидеи для той разновидности коллекционеров, которые ради обладания раритетом готовы пойти любые жертвы. Даже на то, чтобы никто не знал об их обладании раритетом. 

Maxillaria schunkeana уплыла в Аргентину, и вернуть её было возможно разве что с помощью военно-воздушных сил США. Увы, правительство Соединённых Штатов не было готово оказать Вульфу такую услугу, и чёрная орхидея осталась в лапах некоего аргентинского торговца оружием. 

Ван Хорн через полгода попался на попытке выкрасть золотого ацтекского идола и оказался в мексиканской тюрьме. Миз Александра Медфорд уехала в Париж, чтобы сделать там карьеру певицы. Сейчас она живёт в Шербуре и торгует зонтиками. Миссис Джейн Споффорд учительствует в Бронксе, в начальной школе для детей иммигрантов. Мадам Риджмонт вышла замуж за проповедника Всемирной церкви Христовой и воспитывает шестерых его детей от первого брака, а в перерывах раздаёт на улицах брошюрки «Возлюби Господа нашего Иисуса». 

Что с ними со всеми случилось, ума не приложу. Им слишком долго везло? Однако в их везении было достаточно много умения, чтобы оно продолжалось бесконечно. 

Наверное, их просто кто-то сглазил.


End file.
